warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AutumnSky
Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanfiction! Thanks for your edit to the User:AutumnSky page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- *swifty* (Talk) 14:25, 16 May 2009 SKIESHakunaMatata --[[User:AutumnSky|SKIESHakunaMatata]] 00:43, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Is AutumnSky a good writer? Yes Kind Of Nope Who's AutumnSky? (If you press this you must be blind) She is (censored)! One of the most talented writers on this wiki! Where's the chapstick? I hate her! She steals my ideas! She is very talented Which story of mine is your personal favorite? Total Drama: Warriors Edition Frostfur's Destiny One Word Stories Foxpaw's Guide to Being Reasonably Insane Lose You The Questions Game That Look in Her Eyes Hello ATTENTION! The other day, the Petsmart recieved a kitten, a tiny tom-kit with fluffy blue tortie fur (if you don't know what blue torties look like, look it up) What do you think would be a good name for him? Avi Clay Storm Forlough (Me:*chuckles*) Kai Pierce (He has piercing amber-blue eyes) Quince Silas Asher Erza Archer Iden Brook Anyway Actually- I have never watched TDI- so of course I haven't had any idea of what's going on- but I like the idea! I hope you update it- I want to see what happens... Forestpaw13 Awesome! Thanks! You know, I don't think I've ever gotten a compliment like that- thanks! I update it regularly- so keep coming back! (Please?) And- I also have another story- a three book series. The first one is called Trails that End in Light. Good luck with yours! Forestpaw13 You'll find out later- let's just say Birdpaw saw Yewtail doing something and Yewtail was afraid that Birdpaw would tell the Clan leader, Clawstar. Forestpaw13 I already did! Interesting choices... Forestpaw13 Okay- is your username the same? Forestpaw13 Oh, so you stayed updated on my story? Awesome! I hope you feel better, and learned to watch where you step! I saw Frostfur's Destiny and I didn't know it was by you! They were so mean to Frostkit!! *sob* Forestheart NOOOOOOOOO! Don't drop your two stories! I wanna see what happens! I'm going to go insane if I don't know what happens! Unless, of course, you don't have enough time to work on them. Then, I guess you should get rid of the stress and... *sob*... do it. It's completely your choice, but as your internet friend, I want you to do whatever you think you should do. That is all I will say!! By the way, (not to be selfish or anything) I just added like, the most interesting chapter to Warriors of the Lake- The Four Powers. You should totally read it! Just saying. So yeah, do what you want, but no matter what, (this is a quote from "Fire and Ice) "Graystripe, whatever you decide to do, I will always be your friend." (your INTERNET friend! hee hee) <3 ya! Forestpaw13 Aww... so sweet! And I honestly do NOT have a quote to follow that up. Whoops! Hee hee Forestpaw13 Hi Hi, I'm Sparrowsong. I also love TDI. I really like your username! I read Frostfur's Destiny and I think it's good so far. Sparrowsong 04:55, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Hi, I am a new writer just starting A New Leaf. : Is TDI like the British show, 'I am a Celebrity, get me out of here!', where celebrities are thrown in a jungle in Australia and they have to complete trials food and survival. Thank you! [[User:LB22|''LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 08:36, 30 May 2009 (UTC) : PS, can you reply on my talk page? Thanks Thank you for supporting that I become an admin. By the way, just to let you know, the convention is to sign your posts with four ~s. Sparrowsong 23:01, 24 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Advice Okay, I think that's overly cheap. I think you should talk to the new Hiddensun, and tell them you're really offended that you stole their name. Maybe you could get another user to help (*wink wink* I'm a member there, too) and sort this out. :And maybe the admins will come in and help. You never know! *wink wink* ::But for now, get yourself a copyright (if you can). I think all you have to do is say, "This is name is copyrighted." I'm not really sure... :::And because it's ''your name, you made it up, you can use it in your story. It's a very creative name, and only somebody with the same mind as yours can have the same creativity as you. :But for now, good luck! :D Forestpaw13 Talk to me! Birthday Happy b-day, ZOMG, you are so lucky you get to go to a Taylor Swift concert! Sparrowsong 17:29, 3 July 2009 (UTC) You have a JOB?! I'm just about to start 8th grade! Happy birthday, and maybe next year my parents will actually get me something cool! Good luck at your job, BTW! Forestpaw Petsmart Err... how about Snow? But I like Blizzard better! :D Forestpaw RippleClan Thank you! I really like RippleClan. I'll add your cats as soon as I'm done with this message! Forestpaw User page I can't believe you like poetry! I LOVE poetry! My favorite poem EVER is "The Road Not Taken" by Robert Frost. I especially like the last verse. :Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, '' :And sorry I could not travel both :And be one traveler, long I stood :And looked down one as far as I could :To where it bent in the undergrowth; :Then took the other, as just as fair, :And having perhaps the better claim, :Because it was grassy and wanted wear; :Though as for that the passing there :Had worn them really about the same, :And both that morning equally lay :In leaves no step had trodden black. :Oh, I kept the first for another day! :Yet knowing how way leads on to way, :I doubted if I should ever come back. :I shall be telling this with a sigh :Somewhere ages and ages hence: :Two roads diverged in a wood, and I— :I took the one less traveled by :And that has made all the difference. Can you see why I like it? I'm going to put it on my user page. I'm glad we have something in common! Forestpaw13 I think you should. That's a ''really good poem. Like, insanely good. My poems are depressing, yet I'm not a depressing person! See... :Somewhere there’s a bomb that goes boom :Leaving somebody hanging on the edge :Their life flows into a river of change :They’re not sure who’s an enemy or a friend :Somewhere, there’s somebody coming home to an empty house :Their family had been alive just moments before :There’s a voice whispering in the wind :And there’s not a hand stretching out to comfort him :Somewhere, there’s tissues littering the floor :The people outside say she’s been crying for a year :Water surrounds her eyes :And she hears no footsteps on her front porch :And somewhere, there’s no struggle for happiness :The lights are blaring on the dance floor :Walking back and forth to the fridge for a drink or two :And the people there are not aware of the sadness outside Forestpaw13 Warriors Olympics Hey, I think it'll be fun to use the Warriors Olympics! I'll use it, but if you want to take it back, I'm okay with that, too. :} Forestpaw13 Yay! Thank you! I'll get started on it when I get the chance- I've got three other stories right now... Forestpaw And, I LOVE MUFFINS! WOOO! I LOVE CARTOON MUFFINS! Forestpaw One more thing- can I erase the talk page on Warriors Olympics? It needs a new start... The link to the story is in the "3" in my siggy- it might change up when I sign different times, based on what's going on and where the siggy is... Forestpaw Hello Please don't blank pages, even if they're your stories. I can delete the page for you, if you no longer want it. GB 22:45, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Website Hey! I'm replying to your question about the website. Everyone there is super nice- you shouldn't worry about a thing! After all, Sparrow made it...Forestpaw 18:04, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Back...Again Hey dudes I'm back from the hospital again! Yeah, if you're wondering why I go to the ER a lot it's because I'm handicapped. Born with disfunctional legs, wheelchair bourne, you get the picture. This time my chair went out of control when I was going up a ramp and I was going up so the wheels gave way and I ended up rolling backwards and hitting a wall back first at 15 mph. Also, if you guys check out this link, http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5361240/1/Two_Damaged_Hearts_One_Damaged_Soul you can see my new story about Thrushpelt! --AutumnSky 01:36, September 12, 2009 (UTC) OMG, are you ok? I'm so sorry! D'= I hate diseases... I got a serious case of Mayopia... the doctor said it could make me blind... D'=. FreakyGirl UGH! My little sis hacked my profile and has been writing this hanous thing! Please disregard anything my little sis has said! I just got hit in the head with a badmitton racket and needed to get a stitch! Nothing serious--AutumnSky 03:17, September 12, 2009 (UTC)The REAl AutumnSky But the link is true--AutumnSky 03:18, September 12, 2009 (UTC)the REAL AutumnSky XD XD XD LOL! Misty Heroes I love Heroes too!!!! Cool!!!! -Leafy Peter and Claire, AND Daphne!! When she died I was like WHAT?! -Leafy Hello Autumsky! Hello, my name is Minnowclaw! I saw that you were on. I'm new here and was wondering if you could sort of tell me what's what.Minnowclaw 23:26, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Autumn! Hey, I haven't talked to you for a while. What's up? Bella Cullen 23:32, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Hi! -Leaf Thanks AutumnSky! :) -Leafpaw of IvyClan 22:39, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Lose You Okay, I love Lose You. It's one of the greatest stories on the wiki! I'm going to nominate it after I finish this! Anyway, the song thing was a great touch. I have a lot of great ideas with that, and I was wondering if I could use it. Please? Just one story, and I'll give you credit! Please? Forests under sky 22:49, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Hello Autumnsky, I read your comment on Clover's blog post. I'm really sorry to hear that you have the swine flu. I hope you get well soon. Sparrowsong 18:13, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Pic Autumn, I love that pic you drew! You have talent that I don't! -*Leafwhisker* 22:03, November 28, 2009 (UTC) The only thing good I can make on PhotoShop are Gangsta Kitties. lol -*Leafwhisker* 22:39, November 28, 2009 (UTC) YOU'RE BACK My excitement... is overwhelming. You haven't been on in forever! Like, OMG! Anyway, hi! 4 the 4est! 17:04, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I have seen New Moon! (Isn't Jacob HOT? I am SO a Team Jacob) And I have a brand-new piercing, right... there. At least, I think it is. Or is it that one, the one right above it? Uh-oh. I forgot. *panics* But, thanks, I like your stories too! I can only work on one at a time, or I get confused. *is mental* Now, about that piercing... *goes to look at body and see which one out of a lot is her brand-new one* 4 the 4est! 20:39, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Re: Happy Early Birthday Omg Autumn! It's AMAZING, and really thoughtful! *beams* Thank you sooooooo much! Is there anything I can do to thank you? And- can I use it 4 my pic? [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''-lover ♫☼♪']] 01:10, January 18, 2010 (UTC) You did it perfect- even the little tuft. It couldn't be any better, I'm serious. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'-lover ♫☼♪']] 14:45, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sparrow! Hi! I'm good, how are you? And yeah, it's because I've been busy. But I'll try to be on more :). Sparrowsong 00:23, January 25, 2010 (UTC) RE:So Sweet! I was just saying what I thought... and you're welcome. I enjoy making people happy- that's why I'm class clown. xD But, yeah, it is REALLY good. And I love the Hunger Games. But it would've been good if I haven't read it. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'-lover ♫☼♪']] 01:11, January 29, 2010 (UTC) RE:New York? I LOVE New York! It. Is. AWESOME. It's pretty, it's diverse, and they have really good pizza. xD I went up the Empire State Building (like, to the 88th floor, they don't let you go any higher! :( ), I went to Rockfeller Center... *thinks* I got pizza... I went on the Subway (that's cool, there's so many places you can go!). Unfortunately, I've never been at Christmas, but it's not around that time anymore so it doesn't matter. I'm going again this April! YAY! Anyway, if you're going, have FUN! And, if you're not, I feel sorry for you. xD [[User:Forestpaw13|' Noble and True']] 13:23, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and, BTW, I attempted to fix your talk page, but it didn't work. If you want me to change the siggy back, I will, but now it's readable. [[User:Forestpaw13|' Noble and True']] 13:23, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey... Hey Lo it's Allie... I was on Featherclans and I posted something about our wiki and then the people I was chatting with said that it was annoying so I left and after I left, they posted something about me falling off of jupiter and landing on Eu's head...SailAndSun 21:45, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey, since this is my first time on this wiki, could you maybe write a collaborated story with me?SailAndSun 18:25, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Dude! When are you coming back? Amy's bringing her boyfriend to rugby practice next week and Pooh Bear misses you at the Shelter and I'm getting piled up with all the work since you're not there SailAndSun 20:11, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Birthday Part 2 *gasp* OMG! First- I would like to say that you don't have to do all this, and second- what an honor! I have to think... *thinks for like five seconds* Ooh! Okay, um... Skycloud. (Pretty name, fits with the tough/pretty thing that you've got going on there xD) She's a white she-cat with bright blue (sky-blue, for that matter) eyes. And she's Forestpaw's sister. Thanks again! It means so much! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'-lover ♫☼♪']] 13:30, February 7, 2010 (UTC) No, Autumn! What about Sacrificed?? You can't leave! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'-lover ♫☼♪']] 20:41, February 16, 2010 (UTC) *sighs in relief, wipes brow* Oh. Okay. But- but still! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! xD [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'-lover ♫☼♪']] 20:50, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Aww, I'm sorry you ripped your dress! I didn't go to my Valentine's Dance, because you have to be asked. And I wasn't asked. xD I hope you find a newer, better dress! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'-lover ♫☼♪']] 02:33, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I made a site dedicated to my stories! ITS AWESOME!!! http://thechasersseries.webs.com/ GO THERE!!! Plz? XD Whispering Rivers 04:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Contest I'm sorry but your name did not win in my contest. However if you like I will make you a charecter in my story. Thanks and sorry again. But please enter in one of my other upcoming contests! You have a great imagination.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 23:25, February 22, 2010 (UTC) =D LOL, No prob! ^_^ And If I get writer's block, you're the first person I'll come to- You're a very talented writer. =D [[User:Shigura| '''En']]dUser Talk:Shigura"Want your Clan in my Story?" 00:08, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that'd be nice. XD But only if it isn't too much trouble for you. ^_^ [[User:Shigura| Antoi]]netteUser Talk:ShiguraYour Clan in my Story? =0 23:28, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks. =D [[User:Shigura| Antoi]]netteUser Talk:ShiguraYour Clan in my Story? =0 23:56, February 24, 2010 (UTC) You're next Read Dusk, make a comment, save teh childrens! Ravenflight92 02:52, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Rise Of Evil Poll Hiya. There is a poll on the Rise of Evil: One talk page, which you can access by looking for it on my user page. I NEED you to vote in it before I can continue chapter 1. Please vote as soon as possible for the character from whose point of view the series should be told. Thankee. [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' Welcome to my Den']] 09:41, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok, there is another poll for which character you want to be the main one in Rise of Evil : Two. Again, the poll is on the talk page, you can find it on my user page. Thanks for voting!! [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[User talk:Zaffie|' Welcome to my Den']] 22:27, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Poll Results. Thanks very much for voting (if you did, XD) and I just wnated to say that your character Dapplepaw won the contest hands down, so she is the main character. You should read it, it is awesome!!!![[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[User talk:Zaffie|' Welcome to my Den']] 23:30, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Do you know... Do you know what Everfire put on my Rise of Evil page? I didn't notice anyone had edited it, then wham, Hiddensun has deleted whatever they wrote. Do you have any idea what it was? [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[User talk:Zaffie|' Welcome to my Den']] 23:49, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Phew Thankee for than, Autumn. I have it saved somewhere, and I will use it in the story unless Hiddensun asks me not to. How do I undo other people's edits, in case it happens again? Thankee very much. [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[User talk:Zaffie|' Welcome to my Den']] 23:54, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I am truly sorry AutumnSky. Ii don’t know if you can accecpt my apology, btu I didn’t know that I hurt your feelings. I promise that I won’t do it again, and if I ever do something that bothers you again, tell me so I can fix it or change it. Rigth now, I can’t cahneg my stories, but I got to admit I’m jealous that you make such great names. Sorry again. (And there are some websites where you find names, and that’s where I found a name Hiddeflower or I think it was Hiddenleaf either one and that’s where I saw it and ecided to change it to Hiddensun, because of the eyes, because before I got my new kitten –Chloe- I had a black cat with yellow eyes, But she died like two years ago-I was very close to her.) I’m really sorry. 'HiddenSun ' 23:55, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks so much!! ( and I know-when I saw your description, I thought it wa sperfect, but I didn't mean to be rude.) 'HiddenSun ' 00:01, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Your Kit I'm sorry, I killed off your kit Shrewkit in the Rise of Evil: One. Just telling everyone if I kill their cats. [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[User talk:Zaffie|' Welcome to my Den']] 22:42, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Rise of Evil: Two Just wanted to tell you that your kit Oakkit won the poll and is the main character of The Rise of Evil: Two, which you can access by looking on my user page. [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[User talk:Zaffie|' Welcome to my Den']] 23:15, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Your Cat Just telling you that your cat Breezeripple died in The Rise of EVil: Two. You will have to read it to see what happened. You can access that story from my user page. [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']] 23:09, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Dead... Crud Yo Lo, you know how I showed you RPW and you signed up as Blazingkit and Foxkit and I as Ravenkit and Lynxkit? Well, I was on and I was as Ravenkit, so I was walking through that virtual ThunderClan forest (Totally insane graphics! The cat and scenery looks so real!) and a fox came and mauled her! She was a day away from becoming an apprentice...crud. How've you been doing on it? SailAndSun 19:04, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Holy s***! You got Rainsong as one of your mentors!?! She's like, the RPW legend! She must really see potential in one of your cats because you know how mentors handpick apprentices SailAndSun 19:26, March 7, 2010 (UTC) would you like to have one of your characters in the Rise of Evil? You can go to: Rise of Evil If you want to put your characters in the story!(it's an awsome series) 'HiddenSun ''' 23:06, March 7, 2010 (UTC)